


莫比乌斯

by ClaireQiu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 所登山之战上，叶奈法救下了特莉斯利维亚之战上，特莉斯就下了叶奈法
Relationships: Triss Merigold & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 1





	莫比乌斯

死亡有一对冰冷的蓝色眼睛，死亡有一颗冷酷的黑色心脏。

特莉丝·梅莉葛德曾不止一次目睹过其面容——那个女人光着脚，穿着一件朴素的亚麻连身裙。她有头金色长发，随意披在肩膀和背上，头上戴着一顶用雏菊做的花冠。手臂裸露出的皮肤发出了淡淡的金色的光，和索登山周围的一切格格不入，像一个走入了地狱的天使。

只不过她不是天使，特莉丝深知这一点。

那对冰蓝色的眼睛最后落在了她身上，然后她开始向她走来，一步一步，不急不缓。

于是特莉丝从骨髓里感到了寒冷。她不敢抬头看女人的脸庞，只看着死亡不急不缓的脚步，轻盈地落在血污里，全然不受残肢断臂的影响。女人每落下一步，特莉丝都能听见战场的声音，费尔卡特的尖叫、拉伍德堡那不似人类的嚎哭、老格拉兹德神经质的大笑，还有叶奈法——

特莉丝意识到她没有听到叶奈法的声音。

死亡的脚步来到了她身边，她抬起头，代表着死亡的女人正看着她。她能感觉到从她身上散发出来的寒意，锐利且冰冷刺骨。

“特莉丝！！！”

这个声音让特莉丝眨了眨眼。眼前的景象变了，那双眼睛从冰蓝色变成了燃烧着的紫色，其中的火焰是那么的强烈，连死亡都似乎因此而被逼退。特莉丝的视野再没了金发女人的踪影，只有叶奈法熟悉的脸，以及上方由这位女术士勉力撑起的术法屏障。

“起来，特莉丝，”叶奈法说，“站起来。”

特莉丝意识到自己倒在地上，被叶奈法半拖半拽地往前行进，在满是血污的战场里留下一条弯弯曲曲的小路，它转瞬即逝，被源源不断的血液所掩埋。

特莉丝很快在士兵们的残骸中看到了一个认识的人——约埃尔瘫在地上像一块破布，旁边一个血肉模糊的东西正在惨叫，她花了好一会儿才意识到那是没了四肢的克萝。这景象清晰得让特莉丝无法避开，她茫然地瞪大了眼睛，再一次意识到了那个冷酷的事实——她和叶奈法都会死。同约埃尔、同克萝一样成为索登山的尸体，成为食尸鬼的大餐。

在索登山的地狱里，特莉丝终于吐了出来，身体因恐慌而颤抖起来，嘴唇因惧怕而麻木。“我们走吧，叶娜，带我传送，离开这里。”

“不。”她听见叶奈法的声音，平静，冰冷。

“求求你，我需要你帮忙，我不知道……”她想不出任何一句咒语，嘴唇麻木到连传送的做不到。

叶奈法停下了脚步，但依然拽着她，“起来，特莉丝。”

绝望让她终于哭了起来，她愤恨一切，愤恨不让她离开这里的叶奈法，愤恨她身上连血腥都掩盖不了的丁香和醋栗的味道，这么久以来那味道第一次让她觉得恶心。她挣扎起来，说着一切能到达她嘴边的话，“我嫉妒你们，”她哭着尖叫，“我嫉妒你们。”

叶奈法只冷静地看着她。

“我嫉妒那样的关系，”她像小女孩一样哭泣，“我不想到死都……”她几乎就是在哭着央求了，“求求你了，叶娜，我们走吧，离开这里。”

“不，我需要你。特莉丝，站起来。”叶奈法的嘴唇像一棵干枯的老树，失去了任何水分的痕迹，连挤出来的话语都是干巴巴的，“起来，没什么比一个女术士的哭泣更令人恶心。”

这位正拖着她的女术士看起来糟糕透了，而一句简单的糟糕或许都不能形容她现在的模样。但她依然美极了，强大、骄傲、愤怒，眼睛里的火放佛永远都不会熄灭。在特莉丝认识这个女人的几十年里，她都是如此。

她怔怔地望着叶奈法。她能在对方的眼睛里看到自己的倒影，在那里，一个来自马里波的塔楼的小女孩正在哭泣。那模样令人作呕。

出于她自己也不知道的原因，特莉丝站了起来。

*

代表着死亡的女人站在一名利维亚骑士旁边。特莉丝看见暴民用石块击中了他的脸，几个人用耕地的犁攻击他的坐骑，马儿在惊慌中嘶鸣，将骑士从背上甩了下去。特莉丝看见暴民们将骑士拖进了人群，她听见了一声尖利的哀嚎，那声音很快被人群兴奋的声音盖过。

在人间地狱的利维亚，而特莉丝再一次地看见了那个女人。她同索登山上的装束一样，周身淡淡的金光同周围暴动的人群格格不入。死亡的声音透过女人的嘴唇传到了她耳里，“时候到了，山岭上的十四人之一，回到你来的地方。”特莉丝僵直地站着，同那双冰蓝色的眼睛对视，女人的声音也来越冰冷，越来越残酷，“圆圈要封闭了，蛇咬住了自己的尾巴，世事本应如此。利维亚的杰洛特，范格堡的叶奈法……时候到了，命运之轮总会转至应该的地方。”

她们会死，特莉丝苦涩地意识到，她们会死。如果叶奈法能醒过来，她们还有一线希望能在暴民用石头把她们砸死前合力施展出雷霆咒。这能解决五个人，但接着，她们毫无疑问会被剩下的人撕成碎片。

“死吧！非人类！术士都该去死！”

“送她们上绞刑架！”

暴民们怒吼着，穿过死亡的身体朝她们越来越近。而那个女人继续用怪异恶毒的声音继续说：“你死在那儿了，特莉丝·梅莉葛德。为什么要来这儿？走吧，十四人之一，如果你不这么做你还会再死一次，这一天会来的。当山岭召唤你，当矗立在巨大坟堆上刻有你名字的纪念碑召唤你的时候，这一天会来的。”

命运是条衔尾蛇，你可以巧妙地利用它，可以在中间制造波澜，但圆圈总会闭合，特莉丝早明白这点。她在看见希里手掌上的那条血线时，便明白有的人必定会在今日走向终点。

到如今，她本已离利维亚很远，却又回头直接扎进地狱，很大可能会死于利维亚暴民的石子里。这比起当年的索登山之战而言毫无意义，比起她在女术士集会中即将扮演的宏伟角色而言，显然是不明智的选择。

但特莉丝可以为自己现在的选择列出太多缘由。她低头去看那个被自己拖在地上拽着的人，治疗咒起了效用，叶奈法即将醒来。

 _命运是多么的讽刺又奇妙啊_ ，特莉丝想。

 _“你想逃的话就逃吧，滚去躲在菲利帕的裙下！或者像索登山上一样吓得晕过去，懦夫！特莉丝，懦夫！”_ 叶奈法的怒吼还在特莉丝的耳里回荡，每一个字都那么难缠，挥之不去， _“我没有任何可以守护的东西了！我不会丢下他们。滚吧，特莉丝，别弄脏你的裙子！”_

说话时，叶奈法满脸都是血，嘴里的牙都掉了几颗，让她的话听起来不那么清晰，但她紫色的眼睛里依旧燃烧着熟悉的火焰，同索登山上一样美丽、强大又愤怒，让人深深为之而着迷。特莉丝需要那样的火焰，她需要她。索登山是个奇迹，利维亚也同样可以成为奇迹。

只不过叶奈法醒来时的神色却不是她所熟悉的，在认识叶奈法的好几十年里，她都从未看到过这样的她。地上的女术士咳出几口血，抬头望向她的眼神茫然又无助得像个小女孩，就像那昏迷的那几分钟足够让她终于意识到那个既成事实。

特莉丝不需要读心术便知道那个在叶奈法嘴边的名字，那个让希里手掌上的生命线渗出血的人。

“特莉丝……”她听见叶奈法颤抖的声音，“传送吧，带我们离开这里。”

“不。”她听见了自己的声音，平静、冰冷。

“他们会杀了我们的……”

术法的过度使用让特莉丝觉得头晕，而叶奈法现在的样子让她觉得恶心，让她觉得想吐。愤怒和失望的火是那么的强烈，从她左手掌中射出，击垮了街道旁的半座房屋。人群都因她的怒火而沉默，让死亡的声音显得那么的清楚，“你早就死了，十四人之一，你内在的一切早就死了。”

“不，”特莉丝听见自己说，她拽着叶奈法走向一座山丘，一座由垃圾、血污和矮人残骸组成的山丘，“我不会逃走，叶奈法。我不会躲在女术士集会的裙下，即便我会同索登山那次一样昏过去，我也会留下。”

她想着那团紫色的火，想着她曾经以为的终点。

她是那么的需要她。

“叶奈法，帮我，”她站在残骸的山丘上，嘴唇冰冷，“雷霆咒，我需要你的帮助。”

她没有等待，自己吟诵了起来。她能感受到叶奈法的目光，但她瞪着街边那个泛着金色的光的女人，愤怒早使她忘却了恐惧。

死亡毁了杰洛特，而这又摧毁了叶奈法。

她是那么的需要那双紫色眼睛里的火，而至少在当时，它看起来永远不会熄灭，连死亡都为之退却。

当天色突然黯淡，乌云从她们的头顶迅速向周围扩散时，她才注意到街边的那个女人已经消失了。

“小心，特莉丝！”冷风伴着冰雹从天上呼啸而下，在砸中她之前被叶奈法的屏障堪堪挡下。她听见人群惊慌的尖叫声，听见没来得及逃跑的人被砸中时的呻吟，她也听见叶奈法说：“你做到了……我不知道这是什么咒语，但它看起来很有效。”

“我有必须守护的东西。”在回答时，她没有去看那双紫色的眼睛。

“一直都有。”叶奈法说。


End file.
